To Love A Druid (Reboot)
by JD the God of Salt
Summary: After the war with the Black Fang is over and everything returned to normal, Wes found himself at a lost of what to do next. Until a certain redhead comes and reunites with him, over time the pair fall for each other, but what will form of it? My final story with Wesley of Latasi. R&R. Thank you very much. Rated M


**A/N: Odd how history repeats itself, huh?**

**I first cut off TLAD because I was discontent with its direction. And now, here I am ready to cut the cord on TLAD because I felt like I've grown past the PWP shtick during my time on FF. With that being said, will I ax SCTB too? I don't really know. But I didn't want to update TLAD because I was disgusted with it. So I'm closing this chapter of the book that is my FF career. For those of you who read the original version, I appreciate that you found it enjoyable, but I couldn't bring myself to keep writing stuff like that. Not in the foreseeable future, anyway. This updated take will hopefully be the tombstone. An extravagant, well-done tombstone.**

**Enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

It was all over.

Nergal is dead, and his version of the Black Fang is gone with him. With his death, Elibe now knows a continent-wide peace, and I finally made my peace with Magi's passing through Sonia. For the first time since I became a married man, I'm content. As if the good fortune refused to die down, soon after Nergal's destruction, members of the army officially started tying the knot. First, with Eliwood and Ninian in Pherae, then Hector and Florina in Ostia, and then Luphy and Yuki back home. After all that was over, everyone in the army started going their separate ways. And now I'm saying goodbye to the remaining members of Team Outcast, the Lloyd Brothers, Rei, Kole, Legault, and Fae.

"Well, that's it. What are you guys going to do now that Nergal and his morphs are gone?" I asked the members who stayed until Luphy and Yuki's wedding.

"Well, I am going to head back to Rendall." Rei was the first to answer. "It's time I start pushing for segregation between humans and Beastkin in the country to dissipate. It's not as though both sides hate each other, they just never gave integration a serious thought. With Mother and Father's permission, I'll start pushing for it. I do not know of my plans after this, however. But I will figure it out later."

"As for Fae, she's going back to the Nabata Desert to continue helping Hawkeye with his job! Fae knows that if she isn't there, Hawkeye will overwork himself, and he'll eventually fall from exhaustion," Fae answered next. "Fae had a blast spending time with her Uncle Wes and Aunt Rei! Please come and visit Fae in the Desert!"

"We will, Fae. Take care of yourself, and tell Hawkeye I said hello," I responded as I kneel down, so Fae and I are level. I give her a hug and rough up her hair before she transformed and flew to the Nabata Desert. I turned to the twins. "What about you two? The Fang is no more, so what awaits next?"

"Funny you ask that, Druid. Lloyd, Legault, and I plan on rebuilding the Black Fang and make it what it was before Nergal got his grubby little hands on it," Linus said.

"We feel like this is the only way to honor Father's memory. By doing this, we can hopefully cause the common folk to believe in us again and not live in fear. And with three of the original members at the helm, we're dead set on keeping the old traditions." Lloyd finished.

I agreed since I never met Brendan, but he had a strong sense of honor from what his sons told me. If they do this, then they'll be the Fang that I heard stories of. Modern-day Robin Hoods with a harsh but fair sense of justice. That was something I could definitely get behind. That's when Legault chimed in.

"We were actually going to ask you and Snow White here to join us," he brought up. Snow White is what he usually called Kole if he wants to incite a response. "Seeing as you two are definitely capable, and I assume you two don't have anything better to do now that the war is over. What do you say?"

I looked at my adopted little sister, and she did the same. We both shrugged but had different answers.

"Well, kiss me ass, Legault! I was actually planning on headin' home to visit me master's grave! Depending on how relations with Plegia and Ylisse are, I may join an army there to help with supposed conflict. I plan on leaving as soon as I am able, so even if I wanted to, I wouldn't." Kole was ready to shoot him down from Snow White. "I need to get to the docks, so I'm going to say g'bye to Mum before headin' off. I'll catch ya later, Bro! If you're ever in Ylisse, give me a call, eh? We can drink 'till the mornin' sun!" She finished before heading to Mom's home.

"And what of you, Wes? Any plans now that the war is over?" Legault asked me.

I shook my head. "Not at all. Just going to relax for a while, then go look for any excuse I can to get out of this city," I answered honestly.

The Magic Council and I still don't get along well. I even don't like them that much after this journey, Mom being the sole exception.

"So, will you join us? We would love to have you, and we need a Mage of some kind. You'd fit right in." Legault suggested.

I scratched my purple hair, mulling the offer over in my head. "I would fit in, would I? Maybe I should join. Give me some time to think about it."

The New Fang all put their hands up. "No rush, Druid. We'll be in Bern, so if you're up for it, look us up there. We're heading out now, we'll catch you later. Soon we hope?" Linus spoke as he, his brother, and Legault headed for the gates, leaving just Rei and I. We both turn to each other.

"It seems that we're the only ones left of our little group. Despite the many hardships for all involved, I enjoyed myself. I should head back to Rendall too. The people here are starting to stare at me." Her raspy voice spoke as her claims were valid, other Latasians staring at her. "I think I should go now. I will stay in touch with you." Rei gave me a long kiss on the cheek before embracing me. "Goodbye, for now. I look forward to our next meeting, Wesley."

She broke off the hug and then headed towards the gate as well until I couldn't see her anymore.

At this point, Team Outcast had officially disbanded. Here I was in the center of Latasi with all of the people I grew to care for all going their separate ways in life. Unfortunately, I don't have that same mentality of thinking that far ahead. My tunnel vision for ending Nergal's ambitions wasn't anymore vivid than they are now. Maybe I don't need time to think about joining the Black Fang after all. I should head to Bern in the next few days to tell them that I intend to accept their offer. With my mind made up, I decided to head back home to rest up. But I'm stopped by a pair of arms hugging me from behind and an even more surprising voice.

"Loverboy! I finally found you!" A certain redhead yelled with audible delight in her tone.

I turn around to lock with the woman to ever call me such a name. "Anna. It's not like I was hard to find."

She clicked her tongue. "That may be the case, Loverboy, but after Luphy and Yu's wedding, you just up and disappeared. I've been looking for you for days now! And it recently clicked that you may be back in your home country, so I came here as fast as I could!"

"Just to see me? Don't you think that's a little excessive?" I asked.

A pout formed on Anna's face, her false anger dissipating. "Don't ruin the moment. And to answer your question, I had my horse gallop her heart out just to get me here so I can see you! Are you free right now?"

"Well, yes, but-" I started to answer.

"Awesome! Let's go out to eat! I know the best food spots here!" Anna interrupted me. Well, I was getting hungry, and I had plenty of gold to spare thanks to the war.

I relented. "Alright. I was getting a little hungry anyway. Also, I know the best spots too. I am from here, after all."

"Sure ya do, Loverboy. But you're not me, so your argument lost its merit." Anna smiled and wrapped her arm around mine. "Now c'mon, we're wasting time!"

We started walking toward the restaurants on the strip. There were some excellent choices all over, so choosing one took longer than I initially thought. Then, Anna managed to pick one out, a more classy place to eat. After having our food picked out and after getting situated we start talking again.

"So, Anna. How are profits now that the war is now over?" I asked her.

She placed her index finger over the bottom of her chin, I assume to think of an accurate answer. "My sales have taken a small hit, but what can you do? War creates more business, and now that it's done, I have less profit coming in." Anna shrugged. "You can't really stop something like that. And besides, money is still money. If I'm still earning it at a rate like this, I don't have any reason to complain." She gave me a glance over. "How about you, Loverboy? Any plans now that the war is over? I remember vividly that you said you would do near anything to get out of working for Latasi's government. Maybe traveling the world?"

Oh, she did remember. "Wow. And here I thought you forgot, Anna. Color me impressed." I complimented the redhead.

Anna blushed but maintained her confidence. "All I do is impress. You know that."

"If not anger," I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that Loverboy!" she caught me red-handed. No pun intended, I swear.

"Fair enough. But in all seriousness, I plan on heading to Bern in a few days." I said.

Anna was understandably confused. "Why, Bern?" Her wolfish smirk returned. "Meet a lucky lady? Loverboy, you dog you!"

I merely adjusted my glasses to avoid giving her a lens glare. "No. I'm going to Bern to find the Reed Brothers and Legault so I can join the Black Fang. You were right when you said I would use any reason to get out of Latasi. Them inviting me is the perfect reason to leave."

"Good for you!" she exclaimed. "I take that as a sign that you're finished grieving over your ex-wife's death then?"

To answer her question, I show my now bare left ring finger. "I left the ring in Sonia's grave. I felt I would never let Magi go if I continue to keep something that reminded me of her. The ring is at Dread Isle, and I have never been more at peace. Working as part of the New Black Fang will be a new start for me."

My explanation made Anna nod contently. "I'm happy for you. Say, how about I come with?"

Call me surprised. "I thought you were dead set on getting your shop up and running again? Time is money and all that." I aptly reminded her.

"Are you trying to push me away, Loverboy? I don't appreciate that." Anna's playfulness never ceased to amaze me.

I shook my head. "You know that's not it. I have gotten to know you really well, Anna. One of the things I took from our many conversations and time spent together, you are _always_ about the money. I wouldn't be surprised if it consumed your every waking thought."

Much to my surprise, her smile turned into a frown. "It was. But spending time with you showed me things y'know? You can't put a price on friendship, among other things. And you're the first real friend I have, Loverboy. So you're definitely something of value to me." She playfully winked at me. "A trait I'm lucky my sisters don't have."

I pretended to be blown away and played along, relaxing in my chair. "That's sweet, Anna. Even if you are just teasing."

My statement made her a bit angry. "What? You don't think I'm serious?"

"When are you ever serious?" I retorted. "You've been so much of a tease and flirt in the time I've known you, so I can't really tell. It's not your fault, but I've gotten used to it. I even welcome it, at times."

Anna's small bit of anger disappeared, instead, reverting to a somber look. "Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense, huh? I never really thought of it that way. But that's why I'm trying to express myself like this. I mean it when I said that you're something of value to me. The value, I don't know yet, but I'd be an idiot if I let you go after the bonding we've done. Let me go with you to Bern. Please."

I scratched my head after her plea. Guess I can't say no now. "Oh, alright. How can I say no to you?"

My relent brought Anna back to her lively self. "Awesome! When do we head out?"

"In a couple of days, so I need to get my things. We may leave tomorrow." I told her.

"Looking forward to it. Now," Anna said as our food came in. "Let's eat."

After eating, we said our goodbyes until the next day and went our separate ways. The next day, we met up at the gate to leave the country. Anna was already there when I arrived, her face brightening when she saw me.

"Loverboy! Over here!" she called for me.

"Good morning, Anna. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Uh, huh! Let's go!" Anna exclaimed.

She quickly wrapped our arms together as we left for Bern. During the entire walk, I could feel Anna tracing her hand on my arm, mouth going agape at the feel of my muscles.

"Oh my Gods, Loverboy. You're pretty fit for a Mage. Most Druids I bargained were fat slobs. Good to see you take care of yourself," she complimented.

I blew my hair as it flew up and fell back into place. "The court Druid of the Magic Council is quite the grotesque human. Save for myself, Uncle Canas is the only Druid I know that looks decent at the bare minimum."

In turn, Anna showed an impressed smirk. "I like it and can see why women swoon over you. You're quite the handsome man, Loverboy. But I bet they'd lose themselves if they knew how well built you are. How many know of this?"

I had to hand it to Anna. Her cute curiosity was somewhat appealing.

Cute? What am I talking about? Brushing that thought aside, I answered her question as we kept walking. "Luphy, Yuki, Rei, Magi, and you now. Not even Mom or Uncle Canas know, or I think they don't."

"Quite the well kept secret," Anna remarked while placing a finger over her full pink lips. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"So you won't tell your sisters? I have the feeling that your family is a bunch of tattletales." I pointed out.

"Oh, we are. But something like this? I keep to myself if it means getting closer to you." Anna giggled as she felt my arm one last time, letting out a low whistle after feeling my arm again. "Whoa. I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

I chuckled at her sudden revelation. I can't explain it, but I'm glad we ran into each other again. Anna can sometimes come off as flirty to a fault. However, what I see now is different, a more intimate side. Can't tell if that's a good or bad thing.

She gasped at my laughter. "It's a good day if I can get you to laugh a little. You're always so brooding, Loverboy, so it's good to see you lighten up."

I took somewhat an offense to that. "Was I? Guess that happens when you're tunnel-visioned by vengeance. I'm glad the war is over. If it went on any longer, I don't think I can handle mental warfare anymore." Nergal really was the worst, self decaying personality or not. He was vile, and I couldn't be happier now that he's among the dead. The way he played with everyone in the army, especially Nino, Jafar, the Reed Brothers, and myself could not go on any longer.

"It was justified. Nergal was a disgusting excuse for a human being. Believe me when I say we're all glad he's gone. Now we can all unwind and relax; you specifically. Well, we're almost at Bern. You know where the boys will be?"

"No, but I'll ask around." I faced her. "What about you, Anna? What are you going to do when we arrive there?"

"I'm going to help my sister run her shop. She just set one up in Bern, so I sent word I was coming by," she explained as we finally arrived at our destination. We looked at each other. "So, this is goodbye for now, Loverboy. If you're free, come by the shop. I'd love to see you."

I nodded. "I will. Maybe if they don't have work for me immediately, I'll stop by and luckily won't get you confused for your sister."

The final part of my sentence was said with a lack of confidence. Sure, I've gotten used to being around one Anna. But when your family is literally identical, it gets confusing. Seeing Anna after befriending another one is surreal.

Anna's confidence, however, never broke throughout the exchange.

"You won't, Loverboy. I have faith you'll never get me confused with any of my sisters again. You've met them before but never befriended any of them except for me. That should be the only reason you need to not confuse me."

Those mesmerizing red eyes of hers caught me in a trance. Try as I might, I couldn't break our stare.

Finally, I cleared my throat as a way to snap myself back into reality before losing myself. "Well, I'm glad one of us is confident. I'll see you soon then."

I go to find the others, but Anna quickly grabbed my arm to prevent me from leaving. A small blush crept on her face as if refusing to reveal itself.

"A hug before you go?" Anna inquired.

I shrugged. "Oh, why not."

I pull Anna into my arms for a hug, hands calmly placed around her back and spine. However, the way she was pushing herself into me, I can feel her physique. A super flat stomach, and her bosom though modest in size felt full against my chest. At the sudden realization, my eyes widened, and I was thankful no one noticed my bewildered expression. Her hands roamed more than mine, however, as Anna memorized the shape of my back and spine, not even trying to hide it.

And to my confusion, she started moaning. "Mmmmm."

That triggered something arousing in me as Anna buried herself into my torso, the affection very welcoming. All of a sudden, she stopped and gasped audibly before abruptly breaking away, her face a deep scarlet.

"Uh- um..." Anna sounded so lost, unlike how she usually is around me. I'll s-see you soon, Loverboy!" But instead of running off to her sister's shop, she pecked me on the cheek before practically disappearing from my sight.

'Did that just happen?' I asked myself at the bizarre scene. 'Well, I- I didn't _not_ like it."

My hand reached up to touch the area where Anna kissed, heat rapidly rushing to my cheeks. Now I'm thrilled no one saw that. With nothing else to do, I quickly start asking around for Linus, Lloyd, and Legault. I received word they're staying at an inn on the edge of town. So I headed there as soon as I knew where it was. When I went inside the tavern, the first people I saw were the Reed Brothers and Legault, who welcomed me to their table.

"Greetings, Wes. I assume you're here to accept our offer?" Legault greeted me before inquiring about my intentions.

"Yes, I'm here to join the Black Fang," I told them, uncertainty in my tone.

"Ah, don't get too confused about it. Now that Nergal's dead, there's no way we're gonna let someone else corrupt the Fang again. But we're glad you're here, Druid." Linus spoke up. "Any questions before we induct you, proper?"

"I do have one." I started. "You said that you need a Mage of some sort. Why not ask, Ursula? She was former Fang like you three."

Legault shook his head before answering. "You're correct, but she joined after Sonia and Nergal corrupted the group. Even though we're friendly, it will take some time to trust her to the point of asking her to rejoin the group. You, however, have shown us your loyalty through leading Team Outcast. The sheer fact you got a ragtag group of misfits like us to coexist is more than enough reason to ask you instead of her."

I never really thought of it that way. But they were right. I remembered my first conversation with Ursula and wanted to puke when she preached about how perfect Sonia was. Luckily and thankfully, I got to her. But to think that leading Team Outcast was enough for them to ask me to join instead of Ursula. I feel like she's more qualified than I am, but I kept that thought to myself ultimately.

"Well, when you put it that way," I started. "I don't have any other questions, so let's get the induction out of the way."

I'm glad to get the induction done and out of the way. Anything to get my mind off Anna and what she did when we arrived at Bern. Legault somehow saw through my poker face, however, and instead of calling me out, he did something a lot more kind-hearted.

"Linus, Lloyd. You mind if I have a word with Wes here?" he asked them. They both shook their heads. "Not at all. Take your time, Legault. We'll induct Wes a little later." Lloyd said as he and his brother left the inn. Legault then turned to me. I owe him a lot since he helped me escape the Dread Isle when I was imprisoned there. Legault also gave me the Guiding Ring, which promoted me into a Druid and served as one of the voices of reasons when Team Outcast got rowdy. It made sense he could see through my poker face as good as it is.

"Brother Wes. Is there something clouding your mind?" Legault simply asked. Before I can come up with a passable lie, he called my bluff. "You may be an amazing liar, but I'm the one person whom you can't get one past." He called my bluff before I had the chance to.

I sighed. "How much time do we have?" I ask.

"As much time as we need. The Reeds aren't going to push us, considering who we are. Let's sit," Legault assured as we sat around a coffee table. "Now, what's eating you, Brother?" he asked me.

Taking a deep breath, I simply told him, "It's Anna. After you and the Reeds left for Bern, we reunited for the first time since the war ended and caught up afterward. But as we spent more and more time together, she slowly started getting more intimate with me. Whether intentional or not is a toss-up, but-"

"You're starting to catch feelings, aren't you?" Legault guessed.

I nodded. "When we arrived here. Anna gave me a rather deep hug. Her embrace felt warm. But what sealed the confusion was the kiss she left on my cheek." Merely thinking about that made my cheeks burn, my glasses also fogging.

"Wow, Wes. Now that I think about it, you two did spend a lot of time during the war, but a lot of us were surprised when nothing came of it." Legault said bluntly.

"A lot!?" I nearly yelled.

He laughed at my surprise. "Myself, Yu, Luphy, Linus, Lloyd. Even Fae thought you two would end up together, and she has the mentality of an 8-year-old. It was either you and Anna or you and Rei."

It was that serious?

"It sounded like you all were making bets," I said while crossing my arms.

Legault gave me a sheepish look. "Well, we did."

I threw my hands up. "Brother Legault!"

"What? Everyone lost anyway. Rei expressed a lack of interest, and you and Anna didn't get together immediately after everything was over," he countered. "From the way, it sounds Wes, it sounds like you would like to be with her. So why haven't you?"

"Don't you think it's too soon after I got over Magi to up and see someone else? I don't want to rush things." I voiced my concern, though I was practically lying to myself.

"That's okay, but if Anna did all those things, then she must welcome the idea. Apparently, so do you." And being who he is, Legault had to throw in a subtle jab. "That way, even though the bet is over, I still win."

"You're such an ass," I responded.

"Oh, relax. If this is odd for you, imagine how Anna must feel? Plus, what do you got to lose?" he questioned.

* * *

I'm happy that my sister had a shop set up. After doing everything I did to Loverboy, I needed something to distract me, and running our business seemed perfect to do so. I knew Magi just passed, and he just got over it, but he welcomed my advances, and I couldn't help myself. Making sales all day was definitely the way for me to get my mind off him.

Tch. Who am I kidding? It helped for a few hours, but as the day wound down, Loverboy started consuming my thoughts again. I can be such a goof. My sisters are going to eat me alive at the next family reunion. Anna finally noticed me spacing out and decided to confront me.

"You looked troubled, sister. Is there something wrong?" my identical twin asked. "Your sales aren't as high as they usually are, so something must be wrong."

There was no use in trying to lie my way out of this one. How was I going to tell Anna that I'm having boy troubles? Save for our own, we usually don't care for anyone else personally. She must've read my mind.

She then surprised me by asking, "Is it boy troubles?"

The look I gave told her all she needed to know. Anna did nothing but giggled at the realization.

"Don't judge me, Anna," I chastised her.

She shook her head in response. "I'm not. I completely understand." Anna then clapped her hands giddily before barraging me with questions. "Oh, what's his name? Is he employed? Is he good with money? Is he handsome?"

"Um, his name is Wesley. He's a Druid and phenomenal with money. Not like us, but still very manageable. And..." A very dark blush crept across my face. "... He's so handsome." I answered them all in order and honestly. "I'm surprised you aren't berating me. I'll be honest with you, I like him more than some of our sisters. Some of them are dicks." I continue much to my embarrassment. She looked so happy to hear this.

"Oh, I'm not going to disagree. Some of them are dicks, Anna," my twin agreed before smiling. "But the way you talked about him, this Wes sounds like he's the full package. Why haven't you made a move on him yet?"

"Because he just got over his wife's death. We all looked in deeper and found out how big a conspiracy it was," I responded.

She put her finger on her chin, like always. "How big are we talking?"

"We're talking war cult levels, Anna. Like masking a political assassination as a bandit raid, then making a Morph in her image just for mental damage levels. It took the head honcho's death for him to finally grow past it. But I don't expect you to understand, even if you can empathize." I explained.

"You'd think so, huh? Well, let me show you something, Anna," she said before showing me her ring finger, a ring of matrimony on it.

My eyes widened. "No way! You're married!?" I was livid. "And you didn't invite me!?"

"I didn't invite a lot of our sisters, Anna. Don't single yourself out. We just agreed that some of us are dicks," she shot back. "But yes, we've been married for two months now." She breathed a breath of happiness. "Jakey and I met when I was in Badon being a Pirate Crew's main supplier. And while he didn't have emotional baggage as this Wes does, I still felt like there was something wrong with me, quick to rush things. But then, when he left on a voyage with his crew, I knew how much he meant to me. So I poured my heart to him when he came back. And to my joy, Jakey felt the same. We started seeing each other and eventually got hitched. Even though he's on yet another voyage, I know he'll always come back to me because I admitted to what I wanted and showed my feelings. I've never been happier because of it. I also thought that our sisters would judge me too. But much to my surprise, some of them were married too! And they all felt like I did, and how you're feeling now. We've always had an eye for a steal, Anna. And this Wes sounds like he's one of a kind. Now that he's single, you have to take what's yours! Emotional baggage or not. Or else, someone who isn't deserving will take advantage."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?" I asked, afraid of denial. "Loverboy is the first man I ever fell for, so I may become a heartless machine if he doesn't feel the same."

"Then, he doesn't. Things like that happen, sister. And if Wes doesn't see how much of a catch you are, then he never deserved you anyway. It's better to try and be rejected than to not say anything and have a what-if consume your mind. So next time you see him, you're going to confess, for better or worse. Ok?" My sister asked, intertwining our hands.

Oh, I would kill to have Loverboy take her spot right now. I nodded. "I don't think I can take not knowing anymore."

Anna giggled. "All the more reason to go through with this. Come on, let's close up shop so we can get you to your future hubby."

At this point, my cheeks felt like an Elfire spell was cast on them. My sister noticed my flushed face and decided to rib me some more. "Or maybe not, seeing you like this is a rare sight."

"Please don't," I scolded her. "I want to find Wes as soon as possible."

"Then let's not waste any more time," she said as we started clearing the stock.

* * *

Legault permitted me to leave after convincing me to find Anna and tell her how I feel about us. I can't believe it took a conversation with the guy whose role was to kill backstabbers for me to realize that I had feelings for this woman. I exited the hotel and decided that before I go looking for her, I should take a walk around town to take in the sights. During my lonely trek, I see several couples walking around, making me the odd one out. Seeing all of these pairings makes me want to find my little redhead even more.

Did I really just say that?

I stopped by an overpass that showed a beach below. I took a minute to admire the view, the ocean crashing against the shore. It was then that a familiar voice called for me. "Loverboy?"

Anna.

Turning around, I found her looking at the ground, refusing to meet my gaze with her face red due to embarrassment. Anna always looked cute this way, and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Anna," I spoke softly. "It's good to see you."

Her face flushed deeper than before. "I-I feel the same way, Loverboy." She walked closer to me. "There's... something I want to tell you. Can we go somewhere that can give us some privacy?"

I nod with a small smile. "Of course. After you."

Smiling, Anna gently took my hand in her own as we walked toward another inn, a different one from where I met with Legault and the Reed brothers. After paying for a room, we entered and sat at the living room table.

"So, Anna. What is it that you want to tell me?" I asked.

For the first time since we met again, Anna met my gaze, her ruby eyes searching mine for something. I couldn't break our intense gaze, not that I wanted to.

"Loverboy, before I do, I want to say that it's awesome to see you again, and I value our friendship so much," she started with a clear voice. "But..." It then started shaking. "I- I want us to be more than friends. My feelings have grown past a simple friendship. You're too valuable to me to just be a friend. I wish to share your happiness and anguish. I want us to be a power couple that's a model for others." Anna poured her heart out. "But I never knew what these feelings were until my sister told me of a similar situation, and then everything became as clear as a diamond ring. I want to hold your hand, to welcome your embrace." Gradually, Anna's hand went across the table, placed on top of mine while massaging my knuckles. "Can we... give us a try?"

The feeling I had of what Anna was going to confess has come to pass. She said everything I thought she would. What I hoped. And what I... feared. That was the disturbing part. It's not that I think Anna isn't a pleasing woman. Believe me when I say she can make any man happy to be their life partner. However, there's this small piece of me that won't let Magi go, no matter how much I keep telling myself to move on. She's gone and isn't coming back. I fear if I reject this woman in front of me now, I'll forever be lonely and miserable.

With that in mind, I placed my other hand over that one. "Anna, I'd love nothing more than to be yours as I harbored similar feelings of confusion until Legault brought them to light. We've grown close in ways I couldn't possibly imagine. You have been key to maintaining my sanity during the war, and you have my eternal gratitude. Becoming yours is the only logical way I can ever repay you for being there with me. If you'll have me, that is."

She tightened her hold on my hand. "Of course, and I always will. You've just made me the happiest Anna on this planet. C'mere!"

Anna then hopped over the table, nearly tackling me as she landed on my lap and latched her lips onto mine for a passionate but loving kiss. Her aggression died down, replaced with love and affection as she melted in my embrace. I felt her hands roam my chest, wordlessly admiring my physique.

When we separated to breathe, Anna kissed me lovingly on the cheek before resting her head in the crook of my neck. "I hope we stay like this forever, Loverboy."

I moved her bangs so I can kiss her forehead, each hand rubbing her back. "I feel the same. I've never been happier, and it's all thanks to you, Anna."

"I will never leave your side, Loverboy. You're stuck with me now because I was smart enough to realize that your love and affection is the one thing you can't place a price tag on," she said as we locked eyes, her smirk returning before inching closer to my face. "Kiss me again, Loverboy."

I complied as we shared another passionate kiss. Anna melted into my arms, and I could once again feel her physique. She started rubbing my phallus with her knee, hardening the love organ. Shit. If she kept going like this, I don't think anything will stop me from dragging her into the bedroom. Luckily, my now lover beat me to it.

"Loverboy," Anna seductively said my name, lust corrupting her lovely red irises. "Make love to me. Right now."

**Warning! Lemon Incoming! If you want to ignore it, keep scrolling until you see the All Clear! Otherwise, Happy Reading!**

She pulled me up from my seat and started nicking my neck with love bites while tugging at my robes. Not remaining idle, I kissed her forehead, my hands pulling at her Trickster gear. We briefly stopped our teasing before removing our upper body garments off. Doing me first, she pulled off my Druid robes to finally reveal my torso.

Anna lowly whistled with wide eyes. "My, my. I never thought I'd get to see this," she cooed.

"Consider yourself a lucky woman. You're the second woman to bed me," I responded.

My statement made her gasp. "Handsome, powerful, and loyal? Oh, you're definitely a keeper." Anna smiled. "Help me with my clothes, will you?"

I moved to pull off her gear in an agonizingly slow fashion. Doing so revealed a flat stomach and a red bra that concealed her modestly-sized breasts. My face immediately matched her bra.

"What a body do you have, Anna. Surely I'm not the only one keeping secrets," I complimented my partner.

Now it was her turn to blush. "Th-Thank you, Loverboy. But that's not the best part."

Anna's seductive grin returned in full, her hands slowly moving behind her back to remove the bra, an audible click sounding. She removed the undergarment off her chest. My Lord. Milk white breasts accompanied by pink nipples, which were hard and sticking out due to her arousal. I softly take hold of her hips and outline her flawless physique. She shivered in pleasure before we kissed again, our chests mashing together. Each of our tongues battled for dominance as they slithered around each other. Anna got mischievous, her hand finding its way to my hard member, rubbing on it, which made me groan.

She then leaned in whispered in my ear. "Let's get these trousers off."

Her hand squeezed my cock, a strangled wheeze leaving me. This gave Anna control as she started another fiery kiss. When we separated again, she bent down and in one swift motion, pulled down my trousers and undergarments. My manhood sprung out, and Anna gasped excitedly.

"Oh my God, Loverboy. You have a wonderful piece of equipment!" she complimented, my member twitching on reaction. She giggled at the sight. "Well, it's good that my hair is already up, huh?"

Before I said anything, my eyes rolled into my head as Anna began sucking on my organ. I moaned audibly to voice my pleasure. She kept moving back and forth over my shaft like a pendulum making an oddly satisfying slurping noise as she continued giving me oral. She took it out to breathe, using her saliva as a makeshift lubricant before stroking me again. Then, my lover surprised me by fondling my balls before inhaling each in her mouth. Were it not for my self-control, I would've easily climaxed on her face. She quickly reentered and continued her ministrations before finally, she felt satisfied and stood up. Slowly, my lover discarded her boots along with her pants, leaving her in dark red panties. Her hips swayed with every step as she approached me before hooking her thumbs inside her panties before taking them off to reveal her leaking sex organ. On top, she had a cute bush that matched her hair, my cock twitching in anticipation.

"Now comes the fun part, Loverboy," Anna drawled before taking my hand, leading us to the bed.

She laid down first, my body hovering over her. "Are you sure this is what you want? There's still time to-"

Anna placed her finger over my lips to silence me. "This is _definitely_ what I want. And from how your cock's acting, you want this too." She intimately squeezed her left breast, her other hand cradling her head. "Come, take what is yours."

"Anything for my queen," I said.

After giving one final kiss, I aimed my phallus at her sensitive flesh before pushing myself in. Dammit, her walls were suffocating me, almost like a vice grip. Anna gasped audibly but in pain instead of pleasure.

I grew concerned. "Anna. Are you all right?" If she's having discomfort, that meant only one thing. No one has taken her virginity.

"Never been better." Anna grabbed my waist and drew me forward. "Please, Loverboy..."

We kissed with unmatched passion, so much that it made me forget I took her virginity. "If I can't take you, I don't deserve you. I have to keep going. We've gone past the point of no return," she told me.

She grounded her hips so I could go deep inside her. My hands settled on her waist to hold Anna in place as I begin thrusting. Soon enough, pained gasps were replaced with euphoric moans of pleasure. I started to suck on her nipple and felt her legs coil around my waist. Wanting more, I lifted her entire body so that she's in my arms while I'm on my knees. I move her hips up and down, my love organ moving in and out of her sex. Her breasts flailed in rhythm, my phallus serving only to reinforce my hard-on.

Anna's moans became louder as I got rougher with my thrusting. She gave me a desperate kiss that pushed my back on the bedspread. Her finger outlined my nipple while biting her lip, moving her hips over my manhood. She then leaned in and enveloped me in a warm embrace, her head resting under my neck while increasing her movement.

She looked at me with those loving red eyes before whispering, "I'm coming close, Loverboy."

"I'm getting close too." I groaned loudly. "Let's cum at the same time."

My lover nodded, falling in love with the idea. "Yes, Loverboy! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

She sat back up, our loins colliding with such force and intensity. We let our tongues duel again, saliva exchanged between our mouths. Anna grabbed a fistful of my hair as I squeezed her ass, my power and speed making the bed creak. Until with one final slam, we both couldn't take anymore and yelled in unison, experiencing volcanic orgasms that blended together.

"Anna!"

"Wesley!"

As I slowly exited out of Anna's body, I could see my sperm leak out of her vice.

**All Clear! Now get back to reading, Killjoy.**

Sweat covered us from head to toe, breaths straggled and syncopated. But we never felt more alive than at any point in our lives. I looked at my partner, both sexually and in life, doing nothing but smile. Anna mirrored my look. I caressed her cheek, basking in the afterglow of our passionate tryst.

"Loverboy, that was wonderful. I will never forget this night," Anna stated.

"Neither will I, Anna," I replied before pecking her lips. "I love you."

I froze at my confession, but Anna didn't let it slide and tightened her embrace. "I love you too, Wesley of Latasi. I will always love you."

"Until death does us part," I said with finality.

Before we drifted off to sleep, Anna leaned to my ear. "Round two after a few hours?"

* * *

**A/N: And so that ends the story of Wes.**

**As of right now, To Love a Druid, as well as Blazing Story, is over. Sorry for those of you were with both stories from Day 1, but I feel like this is the only way I can end everything correctly. Maybe if I'm in the mood. I'll give the FE Fandom another story, but for now, I've had my fill. With that being said, Thank you all so much. Let me know what you think of this story with a PM or a Review. If you want to read more of my recent work, go follow my MK story: Gone, But Not Forgotten. I'll catch you all later. Goodbye, Wes.**

**Currently listening to Chi-Chi by Charlie Parker.**


End file.
